


A promise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That shall be kept.





	A promise

Our story begins outside The Gryffindor common room where The Fat Lady hangs. Her friend Ernie Macmillan is talking to her on a Sunday afternoon.

Ernie sighed. "I want to be able to talk to you like there's no one listening in."

The Fat Lady asked, "Why would a Hufflepuff student wish to do that for a mere painting?"

Ernie replied, "You're the most beautiful lady I've ever met. The fact that you're a portrait doesn't bother me in the slightest."

The Fat Lady frowned. "I've hung here for many years and I shall hang here for eternity I'm afraid."

Ernie muttered, "No you shall not. I'm going to move you somewhere where we can have a proper conversation and that's a promise."

The Fat Lady smiled. "Well, I'll hold you to your word; Ern. But, you might want to move aside to let those poor young Gryffindors in."

Ernie turned around and noticed a group of Gryffindors waiting to get into their common room. He blushed. "I'm sorry, you should have spoken up. This lady here is just so entrancing that I forgot she guarded your common room."

The Gryffindors sniggered and on the way past, one shouted, "You could aim higher, Ernie!"

The Fat Lady swung shut and mumbled, "Those damn Gryffindors are so rude."

Ernie grinned. "I never heard a thing."


End file.
